No Hard Feelings
by AdamLL
Summary: Short little bit about Sully and Stahl's rocky friendship.


"Come at me!" Sully spat. She always carried herself with bravado and cockiness. A little wasn't so bad, but a lot made her a difficult person to get along with. Those same traits also made her a great sparring partner. So when she asked Stahl to spar this morning, he couldn't refuse.

"Are you paying attention? I said to come at me!" Stahl snapped to attention. The day was hotter than usual. Sweat poured off both of their faces. She had a cocky grin and her stance showed little weakness for Stahl to pinpoint. He knew from experience that she was weaker on her left side so he rushed sword ready. Surprisingly she was quick to react parrying his sword and striking toward his shoulder. It narrowly missed his shoulder as he sidestepped with a thrust to her midsection. Again, she dodged and retaliated with a slash to his back knocking him off balance. Stahl rolled and tried to get control but turned to see Sully's sword against his neck.

"You give?" They were both breathing heavily.

Stahl nodded and Sully reached down to help him up. He took her hand and wiped his brow.

"I'm impressed. I wasn't a match for you."

Sully shook her head. "You shouldn't be impressed. You've been sub-par lately and I mean that."

Stahl reddened a little. "Geez tell me how you really feel." She seemed hurt for a split second by his comment but turned and walked away without a word. Stahl couldn't think of why she would be upset with him for getting mad. It wasn't like her. "Where are you going?" He went after her.

"I'm going to take a dip in the pond. You are free to come if you want." Her mood seemed to switch just like that. He followed her to the pond and when they arrived she stripped out of her armor and winked at him before jumping in. Her playful attitude made him smile. It was slightly out of character and always made for memorable moments. He would play along.

"Hurry up and get in!" She called as she backstroked. He took off his armor until he was just in his smallclothes. Embarrassingly his underwear was white. He flexed dramatically before doing a cannonball into the pond.

The water was perfect. A few times Stahl caught Sully staring at him and it made his face flush. She had never looked at him like this before. He had to ask why there was a change in her lately but to his surprise she stole his words.

"Stahl, you've been acting different lately and I have to say it is irritating me."

Shocked Stahl splashed her face. "I could say the same about you! First you've been meaner than usual and for some reason I don't feel as comfortable around you as I used to."

Sully splashed Stahl back. "That's the thing! You never used to get bothered by my personality. Yeah I'm rough but we've known each other since we were kids and it never bothered you before. Something has changed in you that makes me look different to you. I think I know what it is but I hope it isn't true."

After she said it she turned away from him. Stahl quietly swam to her knowing he had done her wrong, but she was hiding something as well.

He touched her shoulder lightly and she shivered at the contact between them. He gently turned her around to see her flushed face. "I think I know what it is and I'm sorry."

She couldn't look him in the eye. It was hard to see Sully so vulnerable, especially because he was causing it.

"I haven't been as focused because I'm thinking about Olivia and….that hurts y.."

Sully pulled away. "Don't do this. Don't treat me like I'm fragile."

Stahl smiled sadly and pulled her closer. "That's the beautiful thing. Sully you aren't weak if you show others who you are." He wiped her wet hair away so he could look into her eyes. "It just makes you human."

She pushed him away. "Being human sucks royally."

They both laughed. "That's the Sully I know. I also know that there is someone out there for you, someone who will love you better than I ever could."

Sully smiled just to appease him but Stahl knew it would take time for them to be the same again.

The two tread water in silence until Stahl spoke up. "Well I should probably head back. She's waiting for me."

Sully nodded and watched Stahl leave her alone. He had made his choice and it was too late for her. She floated on her back with the breeze and her thoughts lingered to her other passion. She would strive to be the greatest warrior and knight that Ylisse ever knew.


End file.
